Teriakan Berlian!
by jels xf
Summary: -Musim panas sudah tiba. Sesuatu yang special akan segera datang. Tunggu saja!- [ SEVENTEEN HIGHSCHOOL!AU ] [ FRIENDSHIP \ COMEDY \ HUMOR ] [ ONESHOT (5k words) ] [ RATE : TEEN ] Happy Reading!


Teriakan Berlian!

.

.

.

Starring : SEVENTEEN

.

.

.

Musim panas sudah tiba. Sesuatu yang special akan segera datang. Tunggu saja!

.

.

 **Sekki High School – Ruang Teori 14 (Kelas 11-A)**

Keadaan kelas berubah ramai ketika ketua kelas, Nayeon, membawa jadwal Ulangan Akhir dan mengumumkan beberapa pengumuman. "Kartu Ulangan diambil tanggal 9 dengan persyaratan lunas Insidental. Bagi siswa yang belum bisa melunasi harap orang tua menemui Mrs. Ginny pada tanggal 10 atau 11 untuk berbicara dengan beliau. Ulangan diadakan pada tanggal 17 sampai 24. Khusus tanggal 23 dan 24 akan ada Ulangan Online. Yang mau mencatat jadwal, silahkan ke Sekretaris. Ada pertanyaan?" Nayeon memberi kesempatan kepada teman-teman sekelasnya

untuk bertanya.

"Ambil rapotnya tanggal berapa?"

"Liburnya mulai tanggal berapa?"

"Terus kita Ulangan di RT berapa?"

RT adalah panggilan akrab murid-murid Sekki untuk Ruang Teori, atau Ruang Kelas.

"Ambil rapot tanggal 4 bulan depan, dan kita mulai libur tanggal itu juga. Di jadwal sudah ditulis kita Ulangan di RT berapa, ada lagi?"

Kemudian hening.

"Cepat catat jadwalnya teman-teman," setelah itu Nayeon kembali ke bangkunya.

Nyatanya, mereka tidak mencatat, tapi jadwalnya di foto.

"Mingyu, nanti kirim ya," itu teriak Jihoon yang masih mengerjakan Bahasa Inggris padahal yang lain sudah selesai. "Beres!" itu balasan dari Mingyu. Kemudian ada Line masuk ke ponsel Jihoon, dari Mingyu, foto jadwal Ulangan. "Makasih, Mingyu!" teriaknya. "Oke!" balas Mingyu.

"Jihoon, sudah selesai belum mengerjakannya? Aku mau pinjam buku Taeil," Jihoon berhenti menulis ketika Soonyoung berbicara di sampingnya. Kemudian Jihoon menoleh, melihat Soonyoung yang sudah duduk di bangku Jinhwan, di sebelah bangku Jihoon. Karena Jihoon sebangku dengan Jinhwan. "Buat apa?" tanya Jihoon, masih melihat Soonyoung. "Mengerjakan Bahasa Inggris," Jihoon berkedip, menghela nafas. Dia lega, kerena ternyata yang belum mengerjakan Bahasa Inggris bukan hanya dia saja. "Yasudah, berbagi. Aku belum selesai," ucap Jihoon sambil memindah buku Taeil menjadi agak ke tengah, lalu mereka mulai menulis.

"Kamu belum sama sekali, Soon?" tanya Jihoon, masih tetap menulis. "Tidak, aku sudah mengerjakan sampai nomor 4, tapi aku menyerah, Bahasa Inggris bukan bidangku," jawab Soonyoung, masih tetap menulis juga. "Kayaknya semua pelajaran bukan bidangmu, deh, Soonyoung. Karena sekolah memang bukan bidangmu. Bidangmu itu main," Jihoon bicara kemudian terkikik. "Siapa bilang? Aku berbakat di sastra, asal kamu tahu!" Soonyoung berhenti menulis. Kemudian Jihoon melihat Soonyoung lagi, tatapan yang artinya –ah,-aku-tidak-percaya-sama-sekali. "Aku pandai mengarang cerita, membuat syair-syair indah, dan berkata-kata bagai pujangga." Soonyoung sedikit menegakkan badannya, dan Jihoon tertawa. "Itu bukan satra. Itu namanya gombal. Gombal murahan,"

Semua orang di kelas paham benar bagaimana Jihoon. Kecil, mungil, bundar, putih, sipit, manis, tapi pedas. Seperti rujak nanas yang kelihatan segar, apalagi kalau dikeluarkan dari kulkas, tapi begitu dimakan rasanya pedas, apalagi kalau sedang tidak beruntung, akan mendapati cabe membakar mulut. Jihoon berbicara sesuai apa yang ingin dia bicarakan, dan bertindak seenak jidatnya. Tidak peduli apakah akan ada orang yang kesusahan atau tersakiti akibat omongan atau perilakunya. Tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, dia adalah perasa yang menilai dengan detail. Jihoon memang tidak memberimu sepotong kue, tapi sebutir nasi yang kau berikan padanya akan selalu diingat olehnya.

Jadi, mendapati dirinya disebut sebagai Gombal Murahan, Soonyoung biasa saja, hanya cemberut. Lagipula, Jihoon bukan orang minim ekspresi. Dia juga tertawa, dia juga marah, dia juga cemberut, dan juga ketakutan. Omongannya memang diluar nalar seseorang, itu saja.

"Aku ambil ya bukunya?" Itu suara manis Sejong yang tangannya sudah hampir meraih buku Taeil. Tapi tangan kiri Jihoon langsung menahan buku Taeil, melihat ke arah Sejong dengan tajam. "Kami belum selesai," ucapnya kemudian. "Kalau begitu cepat, Miss. Helena sudah menunggu. Kalian ngapain saja dari tadi?"

"Main."

Jihoon dan Soonyoung menjawab bersamaan.

Sejong menghela nafas.

Kemudian Mingyu berteriak kepada mereka berdua.

"Ji dan Soon harap cepat mengerjakan karena ada panggilan dari sesepuh di kantin 5 menit lagi. Kalau kita terlambat nanti kita disuruh traktir mereka!"

Jihoon dan Soonyoung mulai menulis kilat, hingga tulisan mereka tak terbaca. Sejong yang masih di tempat tercengang.

 **Sekki High School – Ruang Teori 15 (Kelas 11-B)**

"Jun, kamu mau kemana?" Wonwoo yang sedang mencatat jadwal Ulangan bertanya kepada Jun yang melangkah menuju pintu. "Buang sampah," jawab Jun, kemudian keluar kelas, lalu masuk lagi. "Kupikir kamu ke kantin. Aku mau titip." Jun diam ketika Wonwoo bilang begitu.

"Wonwoo, nanti kalau sudah mencatat aku bawa pulang bukumu ya?" itu suara Minghao yang duduk di depan Wonwoo. "Dikit kok, Ming, di tulis sekarang aja, pasti selesai kok," Wonwoo menjawab sambil terus menulis. "Masalahnya, aku malas nulis sekarang. Aku tulis nanti saja di rumah," jawab Minghao yang sekarang main HP. Wonwoo menggumam 'terserah' lalu menulis lagi.

Ada Line masuk di HP Minghao. Dari Jun.

"Aku gak jadi pinjam bukumu, Wonwoo. Aku sudah punya jadwalnya," kata Minghao sambil memperlihatkan HP-nya ke Wonwoo.

Foto jadwal Ulangan.

Wonwoo mendengus. "Kenapa gak daritadi beritahu aku, Ming? Aku sudah terlanjur nulis,"

"Aku baru dapat dari Jun," Minghao menunjuk Jun yang duduk di belakang Wonwoo.

"Aku baru dapat dari Mingyu," Jun yang merasa tatapan mata Wonwoo kepadanya itu butuh penjelasan, kemudian memberitahu.

Sekolah mencetak jadwal menjadi per tingkat. Kelas 10 sendiri, kelas 11 sendiri. Dan karena kelas 12 sudah menjalankan Ujian Negara bulan lalu, jadi mereka tidak melaksanakan Ulangan Negara. Jadi, jadwal seluruh kelas 11 sama.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, menutup bulpen dan menutup bukunya sekalian. Mengambil HP dari dalam saku celananya. "Kirim padaku sekarang," ucapnya agak ketus. Minghao terkikik dan Jun mengirim foto itu ke Wonwoo, lewat Line.

Wonwoo bukannya marah ke Jun, atau ke Minghao. Dia cuma menyesal karena dia sudah hampir selesai menulis. Dia sengaja langsung mengambil jadwal itu dari Ketua Kelas untuk ditulis sebelum yang lain menulis. Karena kalau murid lain sudah menulis, bakalan lama selesai, mereka pasti menulis sambil bercanda. Wonwoo tidak mau menunggu lama. Wonwoo juga tidak mau menulis rame-rame karena itu tidak nyaman. Berdesakan, dan aroma teman-temannya jadi satu. Wonwoo hanya. . .

Sumpek!

"Seokmin kemana?" tanya Minghao. "Kamu kan teman sebangkunya, kenapa malah tanya ke kita?" itu Wonwoo, berkata sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke tas. "Dia pergi begitu saja, aku mana tahu perginya?"

Jun baru saja mau nimbrung, tapi yang dibicarain keburu muncul.

"Akhirnya!" Setelah membuka pintu, Seokmin langsung teriak. Belum juga sampai ke bangkunya. Sontak murid-murid yang lain menoleh. Kemudian Seokmin berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ada apa, Seokmin?" tanya Dayoung. "Akhirnya aku ketemu sama Mr. Han. Aku belum mengumpulkan tugas minggu lalu, aku kan sakit," jawabnya. "Kirain apaan!" balas Dayoung. "Kirain kita pulang pagi!"

"Atau Ulangannya diundur!"

"Atau gak ada Ulangan sekalian,"

"Kirain kita bebas biaya Insidental!"

"Tau nya..."

Seokmin cuma nyengir. Sebenarnya, ketika Seokimin masuk kelas dan berseru 'Akhirnya!' tadi, Minghao, Wonwoo, dan Junhui juga harap-harap cemas. Dikira mereka pulang pagi, kek. Atau guru-guru pada rapat jadi jamkos sampe pulang, barangkali.

Jamkos adalah, panggilan akrab murid-murid Sekki untuk Jam Kosong. Artinya, gak ada guru yang mengajar dan gak ada tugas juga. Kan lumayan kalau jamkos sampai pulang.

Seokmin sendiri, adalah _speaker_ di 11-B ini. Suaranya macam petir. Kalau senyum lebar sekali. Kadang ada yang nyeletuk 'gigimu gak kering senyum kayak begitu?' dan Seokmin malah ketawa. Seokmin adalah Happy Virus, apapun yang dilakukan Seokmin pasti mengundang tawa. Dia sudah seperti pelawak.

Kemudian Seokmin berputar, menghadap ke Wonwoo yang duduk di belakangnya. Seokmin sebangku sama Minghao, dan murid Cina itu kebagian tempat duduk di sebelah tembok. Dibelakang Seokmin ada Wonwoo yang duduk sama Chanwoo, dan dibelakang Wonwoo, bangku paling akhir, ada Jun yang sebangku sama Nana.

"Tadi aku ketemu Vernon di lorong. Dia mau ke kantin, katanya ada panggilan dari sesepuh. Kita harus cepat, kalau enggak, kita disuruh traktir," Seokmin bicara. Minghao, Wonwoo dan Jun mendengarkan. Kemudian Jun berdiri dan menyuruh Wonwoo geser. Kemudian Jun duduk di bangku Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo di bangku Chanwoo. "Ada apa? Kok tumben? Ini sudah siang loh. Panggilan dari sesepuh?" Itu Jun, pertanyaanya bagai kereta. "Vernon bilang, sesepuh sudah kirim Line," ketika Seokmin bilang begitu, semua langsung buka HP masing-masing. Dan memang benar, ada pesan dari seseorang itu. "Kalau begitu ayo!"

Setelah Minghao memberi kalimat final, keempatnya meluncur menuju kantin.

Tentu saja mereka tidak meluncur dalam artian sebenarnya.

 **Sekki High School – Lab. Bahasa**

Vernon baru saja akan kembali ke kelasnya ketika Mrs. Helena, guru Bahasa Inggris, memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal di Lab. Bahasa. Katanya, beliau butuh bantuan Vernon. Karena dia yang paling terakhir keluar tadi. Yasudah, Vernon meletakkan lagi tasnya di lantai dan mengambil kursi kemudian duduk di samping Mrs. Helena.

"Tolong kamu masukkan semua nilai ini di kolom yang ini, kemudian kalau sudah semua dijumlah lalu dibagi 3 dan ketemu hasil rata-ratanya. Kerjakan per anak ya," Mrs. Helena menyerahkan laptop yang sudah terpampang di layarnya Microsoft Excel, dengan judul 'NILAI SEMESTER 3 KELAS 11-A 2016/2017' sambil menjelaskan apa yang harus Vernon lakukan.

"Nilainya ada di file ini. Jangan keliru ya, Vernon." Sambil menyerahkan file merah kepada Vernon, Mrs. Helena menambahkan instruktur. "Iya, Mrs." Karena tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia ucapkan, Vernon hanya menjawab demikian.

"Menjelang Ulangan Akhir guru-guru harus merekab semua nilai. Baru nanti kemudian, dikalkulasikan sama nilai Ulangan Akhir," Guru itu sedang mengoreksi pekerjaan teman-teman sekelas Vernon (termasuk Vernon juga) ketika beliau berkata seperti itu. Mrs. Helena itu guru yang _friendly_ sama murid-muridnya. Menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian murid-murid dan mengajar dengan gaya se'anak muda' mungkin. Mrs. Helena memang sudah tua, sudah sekitar 32 tahun, tapi pikirannya masih muda. Beliau memang bukan satu-satunya guru Bahasa Inggris di Sekki High School, tapi semua kelas 11 dan 10-A dipegang olehnya. Sedangkan semua kelas 12 dan 10 B dan C dipegang oleh Mr. Yoon.

"Ah, begitu. Tambah sibuk ya, Mrs?" Vernon menjawab basa-basi. Dan Mrs. Helena menjawab dengan 'hm-mm'.

"Kamu berapa lama tinggal di Amerika?"

"Sejak lahir sampai usia 5 tahun. Kemudian kami pindah ke Korea," Vernon sedang memasukkan nilai milik murid bernama 'Ahn Jaesuk' saat menjawab.

"Ibu atau Ayah yang dari Amerika?"

"Ibu,"

"Kamu anak keberapa dari berapa bersaudara?" Sedangkan Mrs. Helena sedang mencoret nomor 3 dari pekejaan milik 'Moon Sohee' ketika bertanya.

"Saya anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Adik saya perempuan, namanya Sofia,"

"Enak mana, tinggal di Amerika sama di Korea?"

"Saya lebih suka tinggal di Korea, Mrs. Lebih hangat dan lebih nyaman,"

"Kamu belum pernah tinggal di London. Kalau kamu sudah coba, kamu bakal betah disana. Anak seperti kamu adalah tipikal anak yang bebas. Itu London sekali," Mrs. Helena memberi nilai 9 pada pekerjaan milik 'Moon Sohee' saat itu.

"Benarkah? Saya selalu tertarik dengan _England_. Saya sendiri lebih suka aksen sana daripada Amerika. Lebih _hot_ ," Vernon sendiri, adalah anak yang banyak omong dan tak akan berhenti bicara kalau sedang membicarakan topik kesukaanya. Kadang omongannya suka ngawur dan sembarangan. Apa-apaan bilang 'Lebih _hot'_ di depan gurumu sendiri?

Tapi Mrs. Helena malah terkekeh.

Sejak Mrs. Helena memutar musik dari laptopnya, tak ada lagi pembicaraan berarti diantara mereka. Keduanya lebih sering bernyanyi dan fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Sesuai bidangnya, Mrs. Helena memutar lagu berbahasa Inggris.

" _My loneliness is killing me. I must confess, i still believe,"_ Itu suara Vernon yang kini mengerjakan nilai milik siswa nomor absen 20, Kim Mingyu. Itu artinya tersisa 10 siswa lagi dan kemudian ia akan keluar dari Lab ini.

"Kamu tahu lagunya, Vernon?" Tanya Mrs. Helena. "Iya, Ibu saya sering memutar lagu ini di rumah, lama-lama saya hafal." Vernon menjawab sambil nyengir. "Lagu ini lahir bareng sama kamu padahal. Kamu lahir tahun 99 kan? Atau 98?" Tanya Mrs. Helena lagi. "Saya 98, Mrs. Lebih tua setahun dari lagu ini." Vernion nyengir lagi, kemudian Mrs. Helena tersenyum.

Sekitar 25 menit kemudian, 30 siswa sudah direkab nilainya oleh Vernon. Dan cowok bule ini baru tahu kalau ternyata Soonyoung buruk sekali di Bahasa Inggris. Mingyu masih lumayan, dan Jihoon tak jauh berbeda dengan Mingyu.

"Makasih banyak, ya, Vernon. Ini, buat beli minum." Mrs. Helena memberi Vernon selembar uang. Vernon tersenyum. Kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk dan pamit kembali ke kelas.

"Uang segini buat beli minum, kembaliannya buat beli makan," Vernon menggumam di depan Lab dan ketawa sendiri. "Ibarat beli helm 15 juta, gratis motor," tambahnya sambil berjalan.

Teman-temannya bertanya kemana saja dia ketika Vernon masuk kelas. Dia bilang dia membantu Mrs. Helena merekab nilai kakak kelas. Kemudian mereka tutup mulut.

Vernon bukan tidak punya teman, hanya saja, Vernon itu netral. Vernon bisa jadi anak baik yang suka bicara politik negaranya, atau jadi anak _otaku_ yang kemana-mana bahan pembicaraanya adalah _anime_ , _tsundere, dandere_ , dan segala tetek-bengeknya, atau menjadi anak nakal yang bicara hal-hal seputar 'selatan' padahal belum genap 17 tahun, bisa juga jadi anak tukang banyol dan bikin rusuh. Vernon itu netral. Dia nol, tidak positif dan tidak negatif. Bukannya benci geng-geng-an, dia sendiri punya geng dengan murid kelas lain, Vernon cuma ingin jadi netral saja di kelas.

"Mau ke kantin?" Vernon bertanya pada Hyunsik, teman sebangkunya. "Tadi aku sudah ke kantin, nih." Hyunsik menunjukkan beberapa bungkus makanan, yang tentu saja makanannya sudah ludes. "Oh, aku ke kantin kalau begitu," Tapi sebelum kakinya melangkah, ada Line masuk ke HP-nya.

Dari sesepuh, yang menyuruhnya untuk ke kantin sekarang juga.

"Aku baru mau kesana," Vernon tidak menjawab Line itu, tapi menggumam. Kemudian dia cabut ke kantin.

Di lorong, dia bertemu Seokmin, kakak kelas 11-B, berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengannya dengan senyum cerah 100 watt terpampang di wajahnya.

"Individu! Individu!" Serunya ketika sudah dekat dengan Vernon. Sedangkan cowok bule itu cuma senyum. "Kayak yang ngomong gak individu. Darimana hyung?" Keduanya berhenti. "Menemui Mr. Han, mengumpulkan tugas minggu lalu, aku sakit saat itu. Situ mau kemana?" Vernon tampak bingung. "Ke kantin lah, ada panggilan dari sesepuh. Hyung gak tau?" Kemudian Seokmin menggeleng. "HP ku di tas," tambahnya. Kemudian Vernon menunjukkan pada Seokmin Line panggilan tersebut. "Aku akan ke kelas dan ajak yang lain," Seokmin sudah mau tancap gas ketika Vernon berkata "Cepat, kalau telat traktir!" Kemudian Seokmin teriak 'BERES!'

"Mungkin Ibunya ngidam petasan pas hamil, suaranya bisa kayak petir begitu," Vernon bicara sendiri.

Vernon suka bicara sendiri, ya? Ngeri gak sih?

Kemudian Vernon melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sesepuh yang telah memberi perintah.

 **Sekki High School – Lapangan Olahraga**

Dulu, waktu masih SD, Seungkwan selalu ingin jadi ranking satu di kelas. Masih ingin, bukan benar-benar ranking satu. Karena kalau dia ranking satu, dia bisa pamer ke temannya, Chan, yang saat itu beda SD sama Seungkwan. Mereka teman main di rumah. Seungkwan suka saja menunjukkan ini-itu yang dia punya kepada Chan. Bukan pamer sih, karena Seungkwan cuma suka menunjukkan barang-barangnya hanya kepada Chan. Pokoknya, dulu waktu SD, Seungkwan ingin sekali ranking satu, dan baru tercapai saat dia kelas 4. Seungkwan sendiri punya beberapa mata pelajaran kesukaan. Dia suka Matematika, suka Pendidikan Agama juga, IPA dan IPS, dia juga suka Teknologi Informatika, pokoknya banyak. Hampir semua pelajaran Seungkwan suka.

Kemudian, saat SMP, dia dan Chan masuk di sekolah yang sama, tapi beda kelas. Seungkwan kelas C dan Chan kelas B. Saat SMP, yang diinginkan Seungkwan bukan lagi ranking satu, minimal dia masuk sepuluh besar, itu sudah cukup dan membuatnya senang. Dan Seungkwan dapat urutan ke lima saat kelas dua. Kegemarannya pamer ke Chan juga berkurang. Sampai saat itu dia dan Chan masih teman rumah. Kadang kalau dapat tugas yang sama mereka mengerjakan berdua. Chan sendiri saat kelas dua ada di peringkat enam di kelasnya. Di SMP, mata pelajaran yang Seungkwan suka tidak sebanyak dulu ketika SD. Seungkwan hanya suka Pendidikan Agama, kemudian Teknologi Informatika, dan Olahraga. Kadang-kadang dia sedikit tertarik sama Sejarah juga.

Sekarang, Seungkwan sudah SMA. Apa yang diinginkan Seungkwan hanyalah dia bisa lulus SMA. Itu saja. Menurutnya, semakin tinggi jenjang pendidikan, apa yang diajarkan semakin membuatnya pusing. Yang diinginkannya tidak muluk-muluk, yang penting lulus. Dan Chan masuk di sekolah yang sama pula dengannya, satu kelas juga. Sekarang mereka lebih akrab daripada dulu. Dulu bukannya tidak akrab, hanya saja mereka sekarang jadi lebih akrab. Mungkin karena sekelas dan sudah jadi teman sejak kecil. Mata pelajaran kesukaan Seungkwan juga tak sebanyak saat SMP. Olahraga adalah satu-satunya pelajaran yang Seungkwan suka, yang lain bikin Seungkwan pusing.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, semangat belajar Seungkwan turun ya? Dari ingin ranking satu kemudian turun menjadi minimal masuk sepuluh besar dan semakin turun lagi dengan yang penting lulus.

Jangan ditiru!

Seperti saat ini, Seungkwan semangat sekali mengikuti pembelajaran di lapangan. Baris di barisan paling depan, pemanasan paling semangat, suara paling lantang, dan ketika Mr. Yato menyuruh mereka lari keliling lapangan, Seungkwan yang paling cepat larinya.

"Seungkwan, semangat banget?" Chan, yang susah payah menyusul Seungkwan, bertanya. "Biasanya aku juga semangat. Kamu kemana aja selama ini?" Seungkwan malah balik bertanya sambil terus berlari. "Tapi hari ini kamu beda. Dari pagi wajahmu sudah berseri-seri. Ada apa?" Chan bertanya lagi. Kemudian terdengar peluit milik Mr. Yato. Murid-murid segera berkumpul di tengah lapangan tempat Mr. Yato berdiri, begitupun Seungkwan dan Chan.

Sinar matahari pukul setengah sebelas itu panasnya gak main-main. Tapi, murid-murid kelas 10-B ini tetap mengikuti pembelajaran di lapangan seperti ini. Walau beberapa mengeluh dan sudah hilang semangatnya.

"Karena minggu lalu kita sudah basket minggu ini kita atletik, dan langsung pengambilan nilai. _Push up_ sebanyak-banyaknya selama 15 menit, _Sit up_ sebanyak-banyaknya selama 15 menit, dan lari selama 10 menit. Semakin banyak angka yang kalian dapat semakin tinggi nilai. Dimulai dari sekarang! Cepat ambil posisi dan bersiap!" Mr. Yato adalah guru muda, belum menikah. Badannya tinggi, putih, dan berambut hitam. Seseorang yang pintar, tegas, dan adil.

Semua murid sudah siap dengan posisi masing-masing. Seungkwan dan Chan bersebelahan mengambil posis di bawah pohon. Lumayan, adem.

Bukannya Seungkwan suka olahraga, atau bercita-cita jadi atlet, makanya dia paling suka pelajaran ini. Hanya saja, pelajaran ini paling sedikit berpikir. Tidak seperti pelajaran lain. Olahraga ini kan jenisnya pelajaran praktek, bukan teori, karena itu Seungkwan suka. Sebenarnya, ada lagi pelajaran yang Seungkwan suka. Itu adalah Seni. Seungkwan suka bernyanyi, jadi dia suka Seni. Hanya saja, pelajaran Seni di sekolahnya tidak fokus ke satu bidang. Seni di sekolahnya meliputi Seni Musik, Seni Tari, dan Seni Lukis. Sedangkan Seungkwan hanya suka musik.

Kalau Chan, memang lebih suka teori daripada praktek. Chan oke-oke saja dengan Fisika dan Biologi. Enjoy-enjoy aja mengerjakan Matematika. Dan fine-fine aja menghafalkan tanggal-tanggal bersejarah. Tapi mereka berdua sama. Tidak ada yang lebih pintar atau yang lebih bodoh. Mereka sama saja. Sama-sama gak masuk sepuluh besar di semester satu kemarin.

Lamanya pelajaran ini harusnya 90 menit. Harusnya selesai jam dua belas tepat. Tapi baru jam dua belas kurang sepuluh menit Mr. Yato sudah mengakhiri pelajaran hari itu. Memang biasanya begitu. Mr. Yato memberikan waktu istirahat lebih kepada anak-anak.

Seungkwan dan Chan sama-sama menuju ruang ganti. Rencananya, Chan ingin mengajak Seungkwan ke perpustakaan untuk pinjam kamus lengkap. Kamus punya Chan itu kurang lengkap dan Chan lebih suka pakai kamus yang ada di perpustakaan. Katanya, lebih lengkap dan aromanya seperti perkamen tua. 'Kamu kayak tau apa itu perkamen. Kamu sudah pernah nyium perkamen tua?' itu komentar Seungkwan ketika Chan menjawab pertanyaanya mengenai kamus itu. Setelah rapi, mereka keluar ruang ganti dan langsung cabut ke perpustakaan. Tapi, baru dapat 3 langkah, mereka mengganti tujuan mereka.

Ke kantin.

Karena ada panggilan dari sesepuh.

"Tumben sih? Siang-siang begini?" Chan bertanya, kepada dirinya sendiri dan kepada Seungkwan. "Iya. Gak biasanya. Pasti ada _something_." Seungkwan memang suka sok-sok-an bicara Bahasa Inggris. Padahal dia sudah di cap 'Low Quality English' sama Vernon, tapi tetep aja.

Akhirnya, yang harusnya mereka lurus untuk ke perpustakaan, kini mereka belok kanan buat ke kantin.

Karena, seperti yang Seungkwan bilang, pasti ada _something_ disana.

 **Sekki High School – Kantin**

Jam istirahat kedua di Sekki High School lamanya enam puluh menit. Dari jam duabelas sampai jam satu. Kalau istirahat pertama lamanya hanya tigapuluh menit, dari jam sepuluh sampai jam setengah sebelas. Biasanya, anak-anak turun ke kantin saat istirahat kedua, karena memang waktunya makan siang, istirahat pertama biasanya untuk ngemil-ngemil biasa.

Makan siang hari ini, anak-anak bakal dapat porsi double. Tidak semua anak sih, hanya anak-anak tertentu di bawah pengawasan sesepuh mereka. Iya, sesepuh. Sesepuh di Sekki High School, alias anak tingkat tiga. Mereka tiga orang, seumuran, kemana-mana selalu bertiga, dan mereka punya anak-anak yang harus (sebenarnya tidak harus juga sih) mereka asuh.

Sesepuh-sesepuh itu sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu (sebenarnya salah dua) meja yang ada di pojok kiri kantin. Meja kantin hanya cukup diiisi oleh enam orang, jadi mereka menggabungkan dua meja, karena anak-anak asuh mereka jumlahnya banyak, jadilah meja tersebut menjadi lebih panjang dari meja yang lain. Muat diisi duabelas orang.

Namanya juga sesepuh, mau menggabungkan lima meja sekaligus juga, monggo.

(monggo = silahkan)

"Kok lama, ya?" Itu suara salah satu dari tiga sesepuh itu. Namanya Jeonghan.

"Sebentar lagi, sabar dong," Kalau itu suara Joshua, salah satu sesepuh juga.

"Itu Mingyu dan kawannya!" Kalau ini Seungcheol, salah satu sesepuh juga, teriak sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah Mingyu dan Jihoon serta Soonyoung. Biasanya, kalau ada segerombol murid laki-laki yang berjalan bersama, teman-teman ceweknya pasti teriak 'ada Boyband lewat!' kemudian mereka terkikik. Tapi, pemandangan saat ini, pemandangan dimana Mingyu –cowok tinggi berkulit eksotis dengan gigi taring yang gak nguatin- berjalan bersama dengan Jihoon –cowok mungil putih bersih- dan Soonyoung –cowok sipit putih yang suka nyengir- sulit untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah Boyband. Jadi, ketika mereka bertiga bertemu dengan beberapa teman cewek sekelas mereka di kantin, cewek-cewek itu hanya menyapa dan mereka membalas.

Memang susah ya dibilang Boyband kalau anggotanya begitu.

"Agaknya ini sudah lebih dari lima menit. Aku sudah sangat lapar dan siap menghabiskan tiga porsi makan siang hari ini," Jeonghan bicara ketika Boyband (gagal) mendudukkan bokong mereka. "Masa sih telat? Jamnya Kak Jeonghan rusak kali!" Kalau itu Jihoon, wajahnya sedatar layar HP, kemudian dia nyeruput es teh manis punya Joshua seenak jidatnya.

"Mungkin kamu harus ke rumah sakit untuk operasi. Kamu perlu melebarkan matamu yang sipit itu biar bisa melihat dengan jelas!" Jeonghan, sebenarnya tak jauh beda dengan Jihoon, hanya saja dia lebih toleran. Dia tau tempat, dan sadar siapa dia. Ketika bicara begitu, Jeonghan menunjukkan jam di layar HP-nya. Mereka memang telat 4 menit.

"Tapi akan lebih berharga kalau uangku digunakan untuk bayar Insidental daripada ke dokter bedah untuk memperlebar mata. Kenapa tidak Kak Jeonghan saja yang pergi? Untuk sulam alis?"

"Terus! Terus! Tengkar terus!" Seungcheol bicara sebelum Jeonghan bertambah liar, tapi agaknya Seungcheol mengeluarkan kalimat yang salah.

"Serang, Ji! Serang!" –Soonyoung.

"Cakar mukanya, Kak!" –Mingyu.

"Jambak rambutnya, Ji!" –Soonyoung.

"Cukur juga alisnya, Kak!" –Mingyu.

"Pites aja, Kak sekalian!" –Mingyu, lagi.

"Pada ngapain, sih? Kok main pitas-pites segala." Tiba-tiba sudah ada Vernon yang duduk di samping Joshua.

"Ada pertarungan sengit antara cupang sama emak! Mereka rebutan tiket gratis sulam alis, masa!" –Mingyu.

Semua noleh ke arahnya.

Seungcheol, Joshua, Soonyoung. Vernon juga.

Jihoon dan Jeonghan apalagi.

"DASAR ITEM GAK TAU DIRI! SITU KALI YANG KEBELET OPERASI PLASTIK BIAR PUTIH!"

"TAU! MUKA UDAH KAYAK PANTAT PANCI AJA SONGONG BANGET!"

"APA PERLU DIKIRIMI KACA SEGEDE TEMBOK?"

"DEMPUL SEKALIAN! BIAR PUTIH TUH MUKA! DEMPULIN SEKALIAN SEKUJUR BADAN!"

Tamat sudah riwayat seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Mampus!" itu gumam Mingyu.

"Rasain!" kalau itu Soonyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya, sambil terkikik.

Joshua Cuma senyum-senyum aja sambil minum es teh manis, sedangkan Vernon semakin bingung.

"Sudah. Sudah. Udahan tengkarnya. Di dengar tetangga kan gak enak," Nah, ini dia. Ketua geng, alias Papa Geng diantara mereka. Menyudahi cekcok antara anak-anaknya dengan sangat bijaksana.

 _Papa coupz throw it in the air._

"Rasa-rasanya ada yang habis perang,"

Eh, Chan dan Seungkwan sudah datang!

"Rasa-rasanya ada yang mpoz juga,"

Mpoz, maksudnya mampus. Seungkwan memang alay.

"Ini, cupang sama emak rebutan tiket gratis sulam alis dan Imin mau operasi plastik juga,"

Sekarang semua orang ngelihat ke Vernon.

"APA LU! DASAR BULE OON LU!"

"MAKANYA ABIS MANDI PASANG LAGI OTAK NYA! JANGAN TAROH DI MEJA MULU!"

"SEKALI-KALI PERIKSAIN TELINGA LO BIAR KECOA GAK BERSARANG DISANA!"

"GANTENG-GANTENG TAPI OTAKNYA GESER!"

"Aku salah?" Vernon bertanya lirih ke Joshua yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Enggak, kamu gak salah. Kurang tepat aja," Joshua itu anak gereja yang bawaanya kalem, bersahaja, bersinar, dan polos kadang-kadang.

Polka, kalau nama bekennya.

POLos KAlem.

Hmmz.

"Makanya gak usah ikut-ikutan," itu Soonyoung, bicara lirih ke Vernon yang duduk di depannya.

"Sudah. Sudah. Ini juga tiang kenapa ikutan emosi juga?"

"GIMANA GAK EMOSI KA—"

"HALO SEMUAAAAAA!"

Datanglah _speaker_ dan teman-temannya.

"Udah pada ngumpul ternyata. Kita telat ya? Sori, banyak job," Tiba-tiba Seokmin duduk di sebelah Mingyu kemudian nyeruput es teh manis punya Joshua.

Punya Joshua terus, yang lain gak beli?

"Banyak job gundulmu!" Jun langsung noyor kepala Seokmin sampai cowok kuda itu tersedak.

"Kok kedengarannya tadi ada yang teriak-teriak kecoa?" Minghao yang sudah duduk di sebelah Vernon bertanya.

"Ini loh, cupang sama emak rebutan tiket gratis sulam alis, Imin mau operasi plastik, dan Enon mau periksa telinga karena ada kecoa di dalem telinganya,"

Ya ampun.

Jangan, Chan! Jangan!

"STOOOOPP!"

Sebelum Cupang alias Jihoon, emak alias Jeonghan, Imin alias Mingyu, dan Enon alias Vernon menyerang Chan dengan ledakan nuklir, Seungcheol dengan sigap mengambil tindakan.

"Sudah! Kalau tengkar terus kita gak makan-makan nanti!"

Kemudian semua diam. Kecuali Jeonghan yang masih nyeruput es teh manis punya Joshua sampai abis. ABIS!

Panas tuh orang.

"Jadi gini, kita, para senior, akan mengadakan tasyakuran—"

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?" –Minghao.

"Kak Seungcheol sunat lagi?" –Jun.

"Abis menang doorprize ya?" –Seungkwan.

"DIEM DULU!"

Kalau emak sudah liar, tak ada yang bisa berkutik.

"Lanjutkan, Cheol!" Joshua yang mengira keadaan sudah aman mempersilahkan Seungcheol untuk melanjutkan.

"Gak ada yang ulang tahun, atau sunat lagi, atau bahkan menang doorprize. Kita tasyakuran karena kita sudah selesai berjuang," Seungcheol berhenti.

"Berjuang?" Chan yang duduk sekursi sama Seungkwan bertanya.

Kenapa gak ambil kursi lagi aja sih, Chan?

"Kita kan abis Ujian, nah, sekarang kita mau tasyakuran. Yah, itung-itung amal. Sekalian minta doa biar diberi kemudahan melanjutkan kegiatan selanjutnya sehabis lulus nanti." Joshua meneruskan. Adem sekali suaranya.

"Kalau kalian lulus, berarti udah gak sekolah disini lagi dong," Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bicara.

"YAH ENGGAK LAH PINTER!" –Jihoon.

Wonwoo bengong, dia tercengang

"Sabar, Nu. Jangan bales. Dia lagi sensi," Sambil mengelus-elus punggung Wonwoo, Mingyu memperingatkan.

"Jadi hari ini makan siang kalian kita bertiga yang bayar," Ucap Joshua sambil tersenyum.

"ASIIIIIKKK!" Seungkwan langsung berseru, Seokmin juga langsung selebrasi di kantin. Ngapain coba?

"Makasih ya kakak-kakak! Semoga diberi kelancaran atas segala urusannya!" Itu Chan yang wajahnya cerah sekali.

"Semoga dilancarkan rezekinya!" Itu Soonyoung yang matanya sudah tinggal segaris akibat senyum kelebaran.

"Semoga dimudahkan jodohnya!"

"UHUUUKK!"

Bukan salah Seungkwan sih berdoa kayak gitu, sampe anak-anak pada batuk, cuma, masalah jodoh-jodohan itu emang bikin beberapa orang disitu jadi sensi. Gak semuanya sih, Cuma Joshua, Wonwoo, Vernon, sama Woozi. Soonyoung juga deng, eh! Seokmin juga! Duo Seungcheol-Jeonghan juga deh kayaknya. Mingyu juga agak sensi kayaknya. Rasa-rasanya si kembar Jun-Minghao juga deh.

Yang enggak Cuma Chan sama Seungkwan aja.

(Iya gak semuanya kok)

"Yaudah sana, pada pesen sana!" Jeonghan yang masih keki menyuruh adik-adiknya buat pesen makanan sendiri-sendiri. Soonyoung langsung berdiri dan lari ke salah satu lapak di kantin itu. Segede apa kantinnya sampe bisa dipake lari-larian? Kemudian yang lain pada nyusul.

"Kak, kalian bayarnya patungan, kah?" Vernon yang masih duduk iseng buat tanya ke sesepuhnya. "Udah, kamu gak usah ikut mikir, sana cepet pesen," yang jawab Joshua.

"Kalian gak pesen juga, Kak?" Mingyu yang masih disitu iseng juga buat tanya. "Kita bentar lagi pesen kok. Ayok!" Kemudian para sesepuh itu bersama dengan Mingyu dan Vernon menyusul precil-precil lainnya pesen makanan.

Asiknya ditraktir sunbae. . .

Setelah pesen mereka makan bareng-bareng di meja yang disatuin sama Tiga Serangkai. Makan bareng sambil ngobrol, sambil ketawa-ketawa, sambil icip-icipan. Yang sana icip sini, yang sini icip sana. Perkara Emak sama Cupang sama yang lain juga menguap gitu aja. Menunya juga macam-macam. Ada yang pesen gado-gado, mie ayam, bakso, nasi soto, ada juga yang pesen nasi goreng, siomay, macam-macam lah.

Ini kantinnya kayak bazaar makanan aja ya?

Terus ini Sekki High School posisi dimana sih, kok menunya begituan?

"Iya, ini coba aja, bumbu kacangnya enak banget! Beneran!"

"Terus ini nasinya juga pas! Gak terlalu asin kayak yang biasa adek aku beli,"

"Mmm, es nya seger banget sumpah!"

"Eh, aku nyicip kentangnya ya?"

"Gila! pedes banget sambelnya!"

Yah begitulah. . . Yah begitulah. . .

"Kalo ada yang mau nambah, nambah aja," Seungcheol yang lagi makan kerupuk tiba-tiba bicara begitu. "Beneran, kak?" Tanya Minghao. "Tapi bayar sendiri," kemudian ketawa, abis itu keselek krupuk. "Nih minum, makanya baik-baik kalo makan, Kak!" Jihoon nyodorin es jeruk ke Seungcheol yang emang duduk di sebelahnya. "Makasih."

Ditengah keramaian, Vernon merasa ada getaran di pahanya. Getaran yang bikin Vernon geeli-geli gimana~~~ gitu. Ternyata HP nya geter. Setelah di cek ada Line masuk. Mingyu yang duduk disebelahnya ikutan ngintip ke HPnya Vernon. "Itu siapa, Non?" Tanya Mingyu. "Ini namanya Eddie, ini sepupuku yang di New York, dia lagi ada di pantai." Vernon jelasin ke Mingyu, cowok tiang itu Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk terus nyeruput es jeruknya.

"Bicara pantai, bentar lagi kan kita mau libur nih—"

"LIBUR APAAN! UJIAN AJA BELOM! IYA KAKAK UDAH NYANTE TINGGAL NUNGGU PENGUMUMAN!" Chan dengan tidak sopannya –sambil ngunyah siomay- memotong ucapan Jeonghan.

"Abis ujian kan kalian libur juga. Ini, Han, kamu minum dulu biar adem," Sebelum Jeonghan meledak untuk yang kedua kalinya, Joshua dengan sangat baik hati menyodorkan es nutrisari jeruk perasnya ke Jeonghan.

Itu anak beli es lagi?

"Makasih," ucap Jeonghan. Joshua cuma ngangguk.

"Iya sih, abis ulangan kita libur. Tapi ulangannya lama. Delapan hari masa! Dulu aja waktu SD cuma lima hari." Seungkwan protes sambil ngemilin krupuknya Soonyoung. "Yaudah lu balik SD aja lagi sana!" Serang Soonyoung sambil merebut kembali hak nya (krupuknya).

"Gimana kalo liburan nanti kita pergi? Ke pantai kek, atau ke air terjun kek, atau ke tempat wisata apa gitu," Ucap Jun. "Boleh juga tuh. Bentar lagi kan musim panas. Pasti asik kalo kita main ke tempat kayak gitu!" Minghao nambahin. "Aku sih ayok-ayok aja. Asal ada yang bayarin," Sambil nyomot sosis, Wonwoo dengan muka flatnya menimpali. Langsung ditoyor sama Jihoon. "Mau lu yang gratisan mulu, Won! Sana pergi sama eyang lo aja! Pasti dibayarin lo!" Jihoon langsung nyerang Wonwoo, pake acara bawa-bawa eyang lagi. Selain dengan kata jodoh, Wonwoo juga sensi sama kata eyang. Pas ditanya kenapa, karena dulu Eyang Wonwoo pernah ngompol di tumpukan buku-buku bacaanya. Kasian sekali. Untungnya Wonwoo yang baik hati dan tidak durhaka itu tidak pernah merasa dendam kepada eyang tercintanya yang sekarang dirawat sama Bibinya di Changwon.

"Jangan bawa-bawa eyang dong lo!" Wonwoo bales noyor, Jihoon cuma melet.

"Gimana? Pada setuju gak? Itu yang tadi gue mau usulin, tapi tuh curut udah main motong omongan gue aja," Jeonghan melanjutkan omongannya yang tadi sempat dipotong sama Chan. Sedangkan anak itu cuma nyengir ke Jeonghan.

"Tapi kita berangkatnya gimana, Kak?" Seungkwan bertanya, dia udah gak lagi nyomot krupuknya si Soonyoung. "Naik bis kah? Atau sewa travel aja?" Lanjutnya.

"Jangan sewa travel. Kita pakai kendaraan sendiri aja, biar aku yang nyetir!" Dengan bangganya, itu si tiang menepuk sebelah kiri dadanya sambil senyum-senyum. "Kalo dia yang nyetir yang ada kita gak liburan tapi pulang ke rahmatullah,"

"Seokmin, dilarang bilang kayak gitu. Kita tidak seharusnya mendahului rencana Tuhan!" Joshua memulai ceramah kalbunya. Yang lain langsung nyodoran es, sosis, kerupuk sama es cendol ke Joshua, biar diem.

"Aku setuju sih sama Mingyu. Biaya Travel pasti gak murah. Apalagi kita cuma berapa orang ini? Tiga belas ya? Mana bisa bayar Travel. Mending kita pinjam kendaraan siapa gitu," Mingyu langsung ngajak Wonwoo high5 setelah cowok flat itu mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi kendaraan siapa?"

"Terus kita nanti tujuannya kemana?"

"Pake nginep gak?"

"Kita ke air terjun aja plisss"

"Jangan pantai aja! Atau kita ke gunung aja!"

"STAHPP! STAHPP! STAHPP!" Seungkwan dengan segala kekuatan menyudahi adanya semburan pertanyaan dari para precil itu. Gak sadar dia juga precil.

"Mending kita tentukan dulu tujuan kita. Baru kita pelajari kondisi di tempat itu buat nentuin kita berangkat pake apa. Barangkali tempat wisatanya deket stasiun kan kita bisa naik kereta aja." Seungkwan menjelaskan sambil berdiri. Udah kayak Pak Uztad lagi Khotbah aja.

"Eh, tumben pinteran lu, Bro!" Vernon sama Seungkwan langsung High5.

"Gue setuju tuh, yang kayak gitu! Gak dari tadi lu ngomongnya," ucap Soonyoung. "Tadi mikir," jawab Seungkwan.

"Yaudah, sekarang kita tentukan dimana tempatnya. Siapa yang setuju pantai?" Seungcheol memulai voting, kalo gak gini kagak kelar-kelar.

Joshua, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Vernon, Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Seokmin angkat tangan.

"Oke, 5468 suara. Siapa yang milih Air Terjun?" lanjut Seongcheol.

Anyway, yang mau berangkat berapa orang sih kok sampe ada limaribu lebih suara gitu.

Suara untuk Air Terjun adalah Jun, Minghao, Seungcheol, Seungkwan, Chan.

"Oke, 4989 suara. Terakhir, yang setuju ke Gunung?" lanjut Seungcheol.

Yang angkat tangan cuma sisanya aja.

Wonwoo, dengan wajah flatnya dia angkat tangan.

"Oke, 1 suara. Berarti kita sepakat pergi ke pantai!"

Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa hanya dia satu-satunya yang angkat tangan untuk kategori Gunung, dan mengetahui fakta (lagi) bahwa dia kalah suara, Wonwoo masih saja flat ditengah hiruk-pikuk para penghuni kantin ini.

Benar-benar. . .

"YAAAYY PANTAI! YOOHOO!"

"JA BUSANUI BADAYEO!"

"SAY LA LA LA LA LA!"

"KOK PANTAI SIH? GAK AIR TERJUN AJA?"

"AH KEZEELL!"

"Gak papa! Yang penting kita liburan. Pantai juga bagus kok, lagian kalian mau ngapain ke air terjun? Gak ada apa-apanya!" ucap Vernon.

"PANTAI JUGA KAGAK ADA APE-APENYE!" Seungkwan yang betawinya mulai keluar ikut-ikutan protes.

"DI PANTAI ADA BULE! DI AIR TERJUN ADA APAAN? KUNTILANAK?!" Soonyoung membalas.

Dan terjadilah cek cok antara geng Pantai dengan geng Air Terjun. Serbu sana, serbu sini. Serang sana, serang sini. Sembur sana, sembur sini. Tikung sana, tikung sini.

Kenapa jadi saling tikung-menikung?

"MAKANYA KITA NAIK-NAIK KE PUNCAK GUNUNG AJA! TIINGGI TINGGI SEKALI!"

Semua pada diem. Pada ngelihatin Woinwoo yang suaranya udah ngebass, ditambah dia teriak pula.

"Apaan dah si Wonwoo?" Jeonghan yang memecah keheningan untuk pertama kalinya.

"GAK POKOKNYA KITA KE PANTAI AJA!"

"TEEDAAK! AIR TERJUN AJA!"

"PANTAI!"

"AIR TERJUN!"

"STAHP! STAHPP! STAAAAAHHHPPPPPPPP!" Dengan bermodal Bahasa Inggris abal-abal Mingyu mencoba memisahkan kedua kubu ini. "Gini aja, perwakilan dari klub Pantai dan geng Air Terjun suit aja, siapa yang menang berarti kita bakal pergi kesana! Deal?" Setelah Mingyu bilang begitu, hening sebentar, kemudian liat-liatan.

"DEAL!" Jawab semuanya kompak, kecuali Wonwoo, yang masih saja flat.

Akhirnya, anak Pantai diwakili oleh Soonyoung dan anak Air Terjun diwakili oleh Seungkwan. Mereka suit sebanyak tiga kali dan hasilnya adalah. . .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Honeylili proudly presents**

 **"** **OOGOE DIAMOND THE SERIES"**

 **COMING SOON on June 26, 2016.**

 **I'll see you there (?)**

Nah, mereka jadi liburan kemana nih?

Pantai kah?

Atau Air Terjun kah?

Halo semuanya! Honeylili telah merilis teaser untuk cerita bersambung berjudul "OOGOE DIAMOND"

Jadi, Teriakan Berlian ini masih teaser untuk Oogoe Diamond yang akan tayang mulai 26 Juni 2016.

Cerita tentang perjuangan siswa-siswa Sekki High School untuk bisa liburan saat Musim Panas nanti!

Nantikan Versi Full dari Oogoe Diamond bulan Juni mendatang!

Aku sendiri pilih judul begitu karena setiap aku mendengarkan Oogoe Diamond nya JKT48 aku selalu teringat musim panas. Jadi aku pakai itu. Terus, Sekki itu nama senjatanya Dewa Yato di anime NORAGAMI. Nama guru olahraga mereka juga diambil dari namanya Dewa Yato.

Mulai ch 1 pada Oogoe Diamond nanti, bahasa yang dipakai adalah bahasa non baku.

HAPPY READING ANG ENJOY WAITING FOR THE FULL VERSION!

Pyeong!

Li.


End file.
